


Snow Place Like Home

by Unholy_Author



Series: Zine Works [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff from unfluffy characters, Movie Night, Snowed In, Widow is secretly a sap, cause I'm all about tropes, just let them be cute and in love and safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: My SFW piece for the Femwatch zine, in which Sombra, Symmetra, and Widowmaker get snowed in on vacation and need to find something to do.





	Snow Place Like Home

Sombra glanced at the other two women in the room and then back at the television, frowning slightly.

“Hey, did you guys see this?” she asked. “It says the snow is going to get worse.” Satya glanced up from her book, feet still in Sombra’s lap. She had a tendency of doing that, sitting sideways on couches. Only when she was with people she was completely comfortable with, of course. When she was at work or in public she sat perfectly, back straight and feet flat against the floor. Sombra liked to joke that she taped a steel rod to her spine when she got dressed and took it off with her bra.

“I heard the blizzard might hit us, but last I saw it was going north of here,” Amélie murmured from where she was painting her toes on the ottoman, apparently not at all worried about spilling bright purple polish on the green fabric. She finished a nail and looked up at the TV with a small frown.

“We’ve gotten six inches already,” Satya tsked, looking back down. “Is the temperature going to drop any further?”

“Ha, six inches,” Sombra muttered under her breath.

“No, just more snow,” Amélie said without acknowledging Sombra’s joke, eyes flicking over the map of expected snowfall that popped up on the large screen. “Four to six inches, according to this.”

“This was supposed to be our vacation,” Sombra complained, scowling a little bit, suddenly much less amused at the news that the storm didn’t seem like it would be letting up at all in the next few days.

“And it still is,” Satya said evenly. “Go back to rubbing my feet.” Sombra obeyed absently, thumbs rubbing into the arch of one foot just the way Satya liked it. Satya sighed slightly and relaxed further into the pillow she was leaning against.

“I guess. I just thought we’d be going out, seeing museums and getting real dates in,” Sombra said with an unhappy frown. “And who even knows when we’ll all get vacation again. Getting this together was a small miracle. I don’t want this to have been wasted, you know?” They’d been there for nearly four days, and had been trapped in the apartment for two. Luckily, they were borrowing the apartment from a friend of Gabriel’s and not paying for the chance to stare at a television.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the TV shut off for a second before coming back, and all three of them paused then looked at each other.

“Uh, is that going to be a problem?” Sombra asked slowly. There was a moment of quiet as they all waited, for the power to flicker again, for someone else to speak, for something to tell them what was going to happen. After a few seconds Satya, always the one with a plan, finally broke the silence.

“It should be fine. But on the off chance that the power goes out for an extended period of time or the pipes freeze, we have the case of water bottles and pre-made meals in the kitchen,” she said, hesitating for a moment before looking back down at her book and flexing her foot, a clear command to keep going. Sombra scoffed but resumed, switching to her wife’s other foot.

“MREs and protein bars are not good meals,” she said. “We’ve got that fruit salad, and the egg sandwiches I made the other day.”

“Both of which need to be refrigerated,” Amélie said lightly, screwing the nail polish closed again and waving a hand over her toes to help dry them as she set the little bottle on the floor.

“We can eat them right away if the power goes out, that way they don’t go bad,” Sombra suggested.

“You just want an excuse to eat all the food,” Amélie said with a smirk, glancing at her. Sombra pouted.

“You’re so mean to me,” she complained.

“I’ll buy you a new outfit.”

“You can be as mean to me as you want, and I get two outfits,” Sombra said instantly. Satya rolled her eyes, though she had a small, fond smile on her face.

“You’re so easy to please. Honestly, I have no idea how you got accepted into Talon. I could buy you with a bag of pastries,” she teased. Sombra pinched the bottom of her foot, making her leg jerk to pull away reflexively. “Olivia!” she exclaimed with a mix of indignation and disbelief. Sombra just grinned at her.

“Buy my compliance. For one bag of pastries, I’ll stop.”

“Olivia,” she repeated sternly.

“I’ll buy you whatever pastries you want if we get out of here before our vacation is over,” Amélie interrupted. Sombra perked up.

“Yea? Do you think the snow will let up in time? I mean, I love you guys, but I don’t want to be stuck inside the whole time. You know I don’t sit still very well.”

“I hope it stops soon. I wanted to see the science museum while we were here, they have a few of the original da Vinci sketches,” Satya said, frowning. She’d been trying not to think about it, but she really was quite upset at having her schedule thrown off so badly. Her forehead creased and she couldn’t quite focus on her book. She found herself suddenly reading the same line over again. She found herself suddenly reading the same line over again.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Amélie said when she recognized the look of growing restlessness and irritation. “Remote.” She held out her hand and Sombra tossed it to her without question. Amélie pulled up the guide and started flicking through channels, scanning for anything good. Or at least, anything to keep them occupied for a while.

“Oh, Smokey and the Bandit is coming on soon!” Sombra exclaimed excitedly.

“That movie is awful, and wholly unrealistic,” Amélie snorted. Sombra gasped and pressed an affronted hand to her chest.

“I cannot believe that you-!”

“Wasn’t that movie made in the nineteen hundreds?” Satya interrupted incredulously before Sombra could start a rant.

“That doesn’t mean it’s not good,” Sombra grumbled. She stood up and set Satya’s feet on the couch, kissing her on the forehead before wandering into the kitchen. “I’m making popcorn and grabbing the fruit salad, do you guys want anything?”

“A glass of the red we bought the other day,” Amélie requested.

“One for me as well, please,” Satya said.

It took Sombra a few trips from the connected kitchen to get the wine and popcorn out, and Amélie kept flipping through channels until she settled back on the channel showing the old movie that Sombra liked. When Sombra finally sat back down she took a sip of her wine and then frowned a little bit.

“Are we just watching the end of…what is this?” she asked with a little bit of confusion. Amélie smiled slightly and stood, walking over to the couch the other two were on and gesturing for Sombra to scoot over so she could sit between them.

“Can I sit in your lap?” Satya asked, looking up at Amélie. She shrugged.

“I don’t mind.” Satya pulled her feet out of Sombra’s lap and stood, taking a minute to let Amélie arrange herself so she could avoid getting any of the wet polish on the carpet under her feet. Amélie gestured for her to sit down and Satya sat sideways on Amélie’s thighs, mimicking the position she’d been in before. Sombra lifted Satya’s ankles with a hand and scooted closer until her thigh was pressed right against Amélie’s. Satya raised an eyebrow at her.

“What are you doing? There’s an entire couch.”

“There’s a blizzard,” Sombra said with a satisfied grin. “We need to huddle for warmth.” Amélie gave the ghost of an amused smile.

“The apartment is heated. You made me turn it down earlier.”

“I’m trying to be cute here,” she pouted.

“You’re always cute, darling,” Satya murmured, gently cupping Sombra’s jaw and tipping her face up to kiss her. “The movie should be starting soon,” she added when credits rolled across the TV. Sombra chased her lips slightly and smiled against her.

“Yea? What are we watching?” she asked without much interest, trying to figure out how many more kisses she could get.

“The bandit movie you said you liked so much,” Amélie said. Sombra perked up instantly, looking at the screen with a delighted noise.

“Really? I thought you hated old movies?”

“They have a certain appeal. Besides, you like this one,” Amélie said with a small shrug. Sombra hummed happily and leaned against her, wrapping one arm around Amélie’s shoulders and resting her other hand on Satya’s thigh.

“You guys are great, you know that?”

"Of course, we're both quite exceptional," Satya said lightly, running her hand through Amélie’s hair. Sombra rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well yea, of course you know that you're great," she said. "But do you know how great?"

"Tell us," Amélie indulged with an amused smile. Satya lightly tapped her shoulder with the back of a hand, scolding.

"Do not encourage her, we will be listening to her talk for hours," Satya said, though her voice was fond and held no heat. Sombra grinned, leaning her torso toward them.

"Oh, but don't you two just adore my voice? You married me for a reason, I assume it must be one of them." Satya sniffed.

"I married you because it was convenient,” she said, but Sombra just laughed, not at all put off.

“If that were true, there would be no reason to marry both of us, and you wouldn’t be wearing my shirt.” Satya took a sip of her wine and didn’t answer, like she wasn’t wearing a neon purple monstrosity with ‘spicy’ written on the front in green lightning letters.

“Hush, the movie is starting,” Amélie chided with a small smile, and suddenly Sombra was just leaning against them happily, eyes on the screen. Satya leaned over to grab the popcorn bowl from where Sombra had set it on the ottoman, settling in to watch the movie with them.

 

There were several long minutes of silence filled only with the sound of the three women eating popcorn kernels and Sombra occasionally giggling, though it wasn't so much at what was happening on the screen, but rather at what she knew was going to come. She really did love this movie.

"I don't understand," Satya said with a frown when the first commercial break came on. "They're going through all of this for beer?" she asked incredulously.

"I am more disturbed by what they are all wearing," Amélie said, nose wrinkling slightly as she took a sip of wine. Satya nodded her agreement. Sombra tsked unhappily, giving them both looks.

"They're doing all this for the beer because they need the money!"

"Which is amusing," Amélie allowed. "But I still do not understand why someone with such means would pay a ridiculous sum of money for disgusting alcohol."

"Oh, come on! Beer isn't that bad," Sombra groused. Sometimes it was a real pain dating rich women with such strong opinions about other people’s lifestyles.

"It's awful," Satya said with a wave of her hand. "But, the kind you drink is palatable. I've gotten used to it." Sombra perked up slightly and smiled at her.

"Yea? I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

“Which is sad,” Amélie laughed. “Kiss me.” Sombra rolled her eyes.

“You know, you’d have better luck getting what you want if you were a little less rude about asking for-”

“Kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said, leaning forward and kissing her. Amélie hummed, pleased, and they separated again. Satya’s lips pressed together the way they did when she was trying not to laugh and Sombra raised an eyebrow.

“What? I just kissed you, like, two seconds ago.”

“I’m not wearing lipstick,” she said with amusement. Amélie laughed as Sombra’s eyes widened in realization and her hand flew to her purple-smeared mouth. Satya burst out laughing, covering her own mouth with a hand to try and muffle it slightly. Sombra shot her a look.

“If you want some, I can kiss you,” she said.

“Don’t you dare!” Satya said, though she was still laughing.

 

They missed a few minutes of the movie when it came back on, the three of them trying to see how much of Amélie’s lipstick they could get on each other. Satya actually didn’t mind the mess as much as she thought she would. It definitely helped that there wasn’t any chance of them seeing other people and she wasn’t wearing her own clothes anyway. Stars knew Sombra’s clothing had seen worse. The three women settled back down and went back to watching the movie in peace, though toward the end of the film Sombra glanced over and smirked, making Amélie frown slightly.

“What? You have just as much lipstick on as I do.”

“No, not that. Saty must have been pretty tired,” she murmured, tipping her chin slightly toward the woman. Amélie shifted to look down at her and smiled softly. She was leaning against Amélie’s shoulder, dead asleep, with a few fingers hooked into the edge of Amélie’s shirt.

“I love her,” Amélie murmured, kissing the top of her head. Sombra pouted.

“Why aren’t you that cute and lovey with me?” she complained, earning herself an amused look.

“Perhaps I wait until you are asleep.”

“I mean, even your vows were unromantic,” she continued. “You said I was satisfactory.”

“Would you prefer if I had said you were unsatisfactory?” she asked with a slight laugh. Sombra huffed.

“Even Saty is more lovey than you are. Do you remember our first anniversary, when she bought us all the matching necklaces and insisted it was a total coincidence that they each had our birthstones on them?” she asked with a soft, fond smile, a hand drifting up absently to touch where the stones would lay if she were wearing it. She didn’t like to wear it outside of the house, just in case something happened to it. It was one of the few things she was actually very careful with, which Amélie teased her for once despite the fact that she treated her own the exact same way.

“They’re just gems someone assigned to a month hundreds of years ago. There is no inherently romantic quality to their use,” Amélie said, face carefully blank even though she was incredibly amused by the scandalised look Sombra gave her.

“You’re awful, Amé. You really are. You’re absolutely terrible to your poor doting lover.”

“Olivia,” Amélie said softly, making her lean in automatically at the sudden change of tone.

“Yes?”

“You forgot the fruit salad earlier,” she said in that same smooth, soft voice that she knew made Sombra’s mind go blank. It took Sombra a moment to process what she’d said, and then she cursed. She shifted Satya’s legs as gently as she could to keep from waking her and headed back toward the kitchen.

“Refill my wine,” Amélie said with a smirk. Sombra grumbled but grabbed both of their glasses on her way. Amélie smiled and rested her cheek on Satya’s head, watching the TV with fondness totally unrelated to the hijinks on screen.

“I love you, Olivia,” she murmured. “I love the both of you more than the stars themselves. Nothing I say could ever do my heart justice in telling you this.”

“Did you say something?” Sombra asked, glancing over her shoulder and into the living room.

“Nothing at all, Cherie. Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!


End file.
